Just For Me
by shila1378
Summary: Clint went for a mission which Natasha doesn't know about. Sometime bad things happened for you to realize what you took for granted. My first story ever and English is my second language. Tell me if you want me to continue. Reviews would be lovely. Not sure yet about the rating. Might change it..
1. Chapter 1

**ONLY FOR YOU- shila 1378**

**CHAPTER 1**

A bowl of chicken soup and a glass of soda.

That was his last meal with Natasha on….he can't remember when they had that meal. Maybe a couple of days ago, 3 days the most. Hawkeye mused as he chewed his energy bar ration while waiting for Coulson and the extraction team to arrive and pick him up. He was sitting amongst a shrouded growth on a small outcropped by low growth and rock formation. In front of him about 100 meters was a small clearing, enough for the quint jet to drop a rope and he could be hoisted up. All around him was rock and trees lining surrounding the extraction site.

He smiled when he remember his conversation with Natasha in SHIELD mess hall that night.

_'Come on Nat, let's go out and go get ourselves a real meal. I'm dying for steak'. Natasha 'Black Widow' Romanoff just walked ahead of her partner completely ignoring his whining. _

_'Are you still angry with me, Nat? I said I was sorry', Hawkeye Clint Barton jogging to catch up with her._

_Natasha ignored him and walked into the Mess Hall. There was no one at the moment considering it was well over supper time. The cook looked up from his counter and winced when he saw who had just came in. The two deadliest super spies and super assassins in SHIELD and maybe the world and he didn't have enough ration to give them. So, he just waited and sees what his fate hold for him tonight._

_Natasha walked right to the front and gruffly asked for chicken soup. The Cook blinked once and twice and Natasha glared at him which prompted him to scramble to the kitchen and produce two bowls of ordered soup. _

_'What would you like for drink, Agents?'. Natasha was about to tell him when a voice from beside her chirped, 'Can we have two sodas, please?' She turned to Clint and glared at him. She snatched the bowls and left the counter._

_Clint said thanks to the cook who hurriedly when inside the kitchen. Barton chuckled and took the sodas to Natasha who has already digging into her bowl. _

_'Here you go. Slurp slowly Nat or you might choked on it', Clint teased her while putting the can of soda in front of her. He reached over and grab the bowl and sat down._

_He slowly spooned the chicken broth while his eyes scanning his partner. Natasha sat silently eating her soup and totally ignored him._

_'Nat?', Clint softly called her and put his spoon down. 'I'm leaving in half an hour. I preferred not leaving this unsolved. I know you are angry with me and I know I've promised you that I'm not going to do a solo mission without checking on you first. It's only a two days recon mission, Nat. I'll be back before you know it'. Clint reached over the table for her hand but flinched when Natasha grab his wrist and twist it._

_'Nat! Careful. That's my trigger hand. Ow oww…!' Clint yelped while Natasha held the wrist tightly. _

_'You remember the promise, Barton? Well, I thought you have forgotten.' Natasha said sweetly while twisting the wrist that caused Clint to stood up from his chair abruptly. The sound of the chair toppled brought the Cook out from his hiding out only to hurriedly return to the safe haven of his kitchen._

_'Nat, please..' his fingers had started to tingle and he's pretty sure that the wrist will be sore for a few days. _

_'What? It's something to remember me by during that long hours lying idly during your recon mission, Barton. Once you get back, we will talk some more', Natasha batted her eyelashes at his pained face. Natasha brought her face closer to him. Clint held his breath and his eyes followed the red luscious lips unblinking. When Natasha was in her seductress mode, no one was safe from her purring, Clint include. _

_He swallowed hard, the pain in his wrist forgotten. He can only see Natasha smiling and bringing her lips closer and closer, until she released his wrist and slammed his palm on the table that the content of the soup splashed on the table. The pain shot up to his arm and snapped his eyes open. He didn't even realize that he had his eyes closed. _

_'Oww…', he groaned slowly. It was not the pain that elicited the response and Natasha knew it. She smiled and said, 'You're going to miss your flight, Barton. You had better hurried up'. With that she stood and sauntered out the mess hall without a backward glance to the still gaping Hawkeye._

Clint was still smiling remembering the way Natasha hips swayed and the sweet low laughter that echoed his partner exit. His eyes crinkled at the corner and the warmth feeling flowed to his face.

The comfort and warmth the memory brought were shattered when he felt a jolting and excruciating pain on his chest. The bar ration slipped from his hands. The taste lost to him only to be replaced by a rusted taste that left him breathless.

He looked down to his chest and the red that covered his left chest held so much fascination that reminded him of a one particular red haired tigress that would definitely kicked his ass for being late coming home.

_Well, at least I'm going home in one way or the other, _he mused while his mind went blank for a while. Hawkeye then realized that he needed to get more coverage. Whoever shot him, had managed to do so from a very small opening.

_The guy must be very good or he was very very lucky. _Clint let his body slide further down the bushes for cover and trying to breathe.


	2. Chapter 2

_ responses have been AWESOME! You guys are the greatest._

_Let me clarify that the story took place before The Battle of Manhattan and Coulson is alive coz, I can never imagine Coulson being dead. He is the SUIT, the coolest AGENT ever. _

_My sincere appreciation for:-_

_**Yuumii **__– Thank you. I'm glad you like it. _

_**Sv4me**__ – No worries, I can say, as at now, it is not a death fic. I haven't seen the artwork for the 'Secret Avengers #1', but I'm glad you like my story._

_**MJ Lynn**__ – None taken. In fact I hope somebody will correct me often so that I can improve. _

_Thank you to all who has favourited and followed,_

_As usual, I wish Clint is mine, like so many others' wishes, but Marvels has been gracious enough to share him with all of us. Reviews please. They'd certainly will made my day._

_Luv ouls – shila1378_

**CHAPTER 2 – SOMEONE SPECIAL**

'We are approaching the extraction site in 5 minutes, sir', the pilot of the quintjet announced to Coulson.

'Thank you, Agent Cross. Has Agent Barton been contacted and informed of our position.'

'Yes Sir.'

Coulson returned his attention to the file he's been reading. Hawkeye was to meet with them at the extraction site after completing a simple recon mission 3 days ago. Up to the point where he was despatched to meet with him, Hawkeye's partner, the Black Widow, has been on his ass requesting to- politely put- 'accompany' him to extract the said agent.

Coulson had to remind The Black Widow, that the said- going- to- be- extracted- agent is capable to take care of himself and that she should not worry.

So, Coulson boarded his flight leaving Natasha on the flight deck anxiously waiting for her partner return.

_These two will be the death of me. _Coulson mused. A ghost of smile flickered on his face.

A sudden urgent note from the pilot alerted him that something is amiss.

'What is it Cross?' he got up from his seat and approached the pilot.

'Agent Barton is not responding, Sir. I have tried several times already. We are approaching the site in a moment.' The pilot slowed the jet to hovering mode at the clearance.

Coulson ordered the surrounding area to be scan for hostile and reminded the pilot to be on standby for urgent evac. He had a sudden bad feeling and he wanted to get Hawkeye and leave the area.

'Barton!' he barked into the comm link. 'Barton, come in. This is not the time for jokes. Hawkeye!'.

No response except for the sound of wind on his comm link.

Coulson eyed the area, looking for a suitable place to land. 'Can we land the jet here, Cross?', he queried. The bad feeling was growing now into a black pit.

'It would be tight, sir. We planned to hoist Hawkeye up since this is the area that he had specified for extraction. I could find a suitable place, but if we need to leave fast, we might snag few trees. That could pose a few problems, sir.' Agent Cross was checking his instruments for readings that could let him land the bird.

Coulson strained the area underneath looking for his agent.

'Where in the hell is he?', Coulson quickly scanned the outcrop and the undergrowth up ahead.

'Could you go 50 meters forward? I want to check that area up ahead.' Coulson instructed the pilot.

The pilot pushed the throttle forward and the jet moved to the area Coulson had indicated. His eyes scanned the area until he saw which caused his heart to stop.

_No!_

Natasha was pacing the flight deck for the last 40 mins and most of the agents and flight deck crews totally avoided the area at all costs. Her request to 'accompany' Coulson was turned down flat and she simmered at her spot while Coulson's jet took off.

_He can take care himself, _Natasha mused. _Yeah, right. Where did I hear that before?_

She remembered the time where Hawkeye was sent for a solo mission before New York where the intel was blotched and Hawkeye had barely escaped with his life.

Both Hawkeye and she complemented each other. They have each other's back all the time. If they had to go for solo mission, they always ensured that the intel will have to be solid. With their reputation as world spy and assassin, they need to be one step beyond their counterparts. Now, Hawkeye was send to this solo mission that she knew nothing about.

She remembered the night where they shared the meal of chicken soup. She also remembered her partner's yelp when she twisted his wrist – his firing arm's wrist, Natasha smiled at that.

He probably nursing his sore wrist during the flight and whining to Coulson. Perhaps that's why Coulson denied her request. She would have to kick his ass when they go for sparring after he got back.

She looked over the flight deck and the horizon for the quint jet that would bring her-Natasha promptly stuttered at the thought. Who is Clint to her?

_A reliable partner, _her spy mind stated.

_Best friend, _her logical mind shouted.

_Someone very special, _her rarely surfaced emotion mind shouted.

Her heart fluttered at the thought. She remembered his storm grey blue eyes, his smirk and laughter with fondness and warmth. Hawkeye rarely smile, but when he did, his eyes warmed up and changed to sky blue, his cheeks reddened and his whole stance changed from stiff soldier assassin to whole gentlemen thingy. He only smiled genuinely when they were alone.

Natasha missed the few occasions where they could drop their spy mode and became two ordinary people who enjoyed each other's company. There are times that she wanted to kill him herself. She remembered the mission in Paris where the target managed to avoid being marked by her. She ended up strategizing an exit when the target's thugs managed to corner her. Hawkeye was on his perch 2 blocks away preparing to release the arrow when the target changed his mind.

_Natasha was supposed to lure him to the galleria on the second floor which will give the Hawk an opportunity to show his marksmanship he so proud of. The target had followed her to the room when he received a phone call on the staircase. The conversation was short and ended abruptly when the target snapped his phone shut. He smiled and extended his hand to her and brought her to an elevator. A detour, he said when she asked him. Natasha knew their plan was blotched and she tried to warn her partner. _

_She took the target's hand planning to incapacitate him with her widow bite on her bracelet. The target had anticipated her move. Once Natasha hand was placed in his, she felt a prick on her palm. She immediately retracted her hand and readied for battle. The target was laughing and Natasha vision started to swarm. She heard her Hawk calling to her for status but she can't reply him. She gasped and her breathing became erratic. Her leg crumpled underneath her and the Hawk was shouting in her ear._

_Her last gasp was all there was to warn him._

_мой ястреб….._


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys. My apologies for the delay in posting. Life has been hectic. Today's chapter is short and I'm sorry but I promise I'll post another one soon, okay? You guys have been terrific and I thank you to all that had fav and follow this story. Special thanks for:-**_

_**MJ Lynn – I'll try my best and you are a good teacher!**_

_**Goatgod – glad you like it.**_

_**Bookdancer – I thought so too. There's nothing better than that, eh?**_

_**Sv4me – Right on! I just can't help myself and you are right it means My Hawk (according to google translate..hehehe)**_

_**As usual...Clint and the avengers are not mine to keep. My thanks to Marvel for sharing them with me (and the rest of us). Rating still the same and reviews are like ambrosia...it keeps me alive...**_

_**Shila1378**_

**Chapter 3- STOP PRETENDING**

_мой ястреб.._

_The next time she opened her eyes, she was in SHIELD infirmary with Coulson sitting quietly near her bed. Her Hawk was nowhere in sight. She breathe slowly before trying to remember what had happened. Coulson did not try to ask her or, as the matter of fact, said anything. That made her worried._

Something is not right. Something had happened to her hawk.

'_Where is he?,' she immediately asked Coulson. Her voice was raw. Coulson looked at her._

'_Don't you want to know about yourself, Romanoff?' he eyed her intently. Whenever Coulson answered a question with a question, it was always not good._

'_Where. Is. He?'. Again Natasha said, emphasizing each word and every time each word was said, her fear escalated. She knew something is wrong with Barton. Her heart was fluttering anxiously. _

'_Tell me, Coulson. Черт побери! Godammit…tell me!'. _

_Natasha was all but bolted from her bed when Coulson stood and held her down. _

'_He's alive, Widow.' _

_Natasha sighed deeply and her breathing stuttered. Coulson still had his hand on her arm and Natasha couldn't remember when the last time Coulson hold her like that and still managed to have his hand intact._

_Coulson blinked his eyes and his face shadowed. 'What do you remember, Widow?'_

_Natasha closed her eyes, she felt tired and dizzy. She remembered the target hands holding hers when everything started to spin. _

'_I remembered everything until I passed out. Don't tell me Barton did something stupid and got himself a bed in this infirmary, too?' She opened her eyes when Coulson didn't answer her immediately._

'_Coulson?..Sir?'_

'_Agent Barton called for an emergency evac and when we got there, you were unconscious and Barton was bleeding from multiple gunshot wound and a knife wound on his side.' Coulson did not plan to sugar coated for her. She needed to know the truth._

'_He managed to tell us that you were poison and that he had secured the ring that contained the poison. Our team was able to develop the antidote and treated you with it in time. We almost lost you, Widow.' Coulson sighed tiredly. _

'_That was two days ago', he added while dragging his hand to his face. He turned his back and walked to the other side of her room where a blind was drawn. Natasha didn't realize that there was a blind nor that there was another bed. When Coulson's hand paused at the edge before he pulled the blind to the side, Natasha took a deep breath and held it. _

_It revealed Agent Barton sleeping peacefully._

_His forearm, shoulder and chest were bandaged tight and gashes littered his handsome face. An IV drip ran into his muscular arm providing the necessary drug – good drug, Natasha mused - to make him slept thru her loud inquiry with Coulson a moment ago._

'_Is he alright?' her voice was timid. Coulson smiled at her. She sounded like a lost child. _

'_Yes he is. His wounds were not fatal. He should be waking up soon'._

'_Actually, he's awake', a soft voice from the bed chirped. 'Who could sleep when their neighbour was so loud?' _

'_слава богу', Natasha was relieved when she heard his voice. It was strong but sleepy. Definitely a good drug. Perhaps the medical staff decided not to have their hands full with the Hawk when the Spider was recovering._

'_Yes, this is a good drug, Widow. Maybe you should try it, too.' Barton opened his eyes and smiled. Natasha was blinded by it. Coulson cleared his throat and slowly walked out from the room. His two best spy assassins were good and everything was fine. _

Natasha was brought back to the present when she heard the commotion on the flight deck. SHIELD medical team is on standby. She wondered whose team members were in need of medical attention. She stood and approached one of the paramedics. When they saw her approached, their faces fell and some looked panicked. With that Natasha heart beat faster and her eyes widen. She snapped her head back to the tarmac and eyed the quintjet that was making its approach.

_It's a simple recon mission; _she fought the urge to panic.

'_It's only a two days recon mission, Nat. I'll be back before you know it'._ That was what he said.

_If he got himself killed, I'm going to strangle him_. Natasha stood rigid at the deck waiting for the jet to descend and unload its precious cargo.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Hi guys... When I started this story, I thought to myself that this is not going to be a long multi chapter. This is going to be at least a 5 – 7 chapters story, you know. Then I started to receive reviews from all of you talented writers yourselves and I was thrilled. What can I say but thank you for taking time reading it. Truly appreciate it.**_

_**So now, I'm in a middle of expanding the story, probably into series, not sure yet, and later on to include all the other Avengers. I hope I could do justice to them. Your reviews will certainly motivate me to write and hope that my muse will not abscond on me. **_

_**Many many thanks to all who fav and follow these two lovely spidery birdie.**_

_**Also to:-**_

_**Goatgod – Ever wonder when is Natasha not happy with Clint? Hhmmm..**_

_**MJ Lynn – They gave me goosebumps!**_

_**Discordchick – Thank you. Nope, I'm from the other side of the planet, in fact.**_

_**Bookdance – Terribly sorry about that. Well..can't leave Natasha waiting too long now, can't we...**_

_**IaMcHrIsSi – Glad you like it.**_

_**AS usual the disclaimer that Clint's not mine (even if I wished on shooting stars) , Natasha's not mine (don't think Clint will appreciate that), Coulson's not mine (he only needs to say yes..) still stands.**_

_**All belong to Marvel (sharing is caring, you know..sigh). **_

_**And off we go to the next chapter...**_

**Chapter 4- REACHING FOR YOU**

_Red, so much red. _

Barton tried to stop the bleeding and to breathe at the same time. The bullet had lodged itself near his collar bone. He could felt it grating his bone.

_At least it didn't shatter the bone. That could be bad. _

He was lying on his side and the blood seeped across his vest and stained the purple emblem to red. His chest hurts like hell and his vision is swarming. He couldn't move. The sniper might still be out there. So he laid motionless and breathe slowly.

His last communication with the jet was half an hour ago. The jet should be here any moment. He would make it. All he need is to hang on. He coughed and blood seeped from his lips._ Shit. _The bullet must have nicked his lung. That's why it was hard to breathe and it was getting harder every passing second.

_Come on Coulson. This is not the time to stop at the drive thru for your latte. _He berated deliriously.

Coulson and his latte. Clint preferred his coffee strong. Natasha…well she, like every hot blooded Russion, liked everything strong. He chuckled at the thought and the blood dripped from his lips. Staining his cheek with river of redness.

_Natasha….the fiery Черная вдова._

Clint blinked heavily at the thought of the red haired assassin partner of his. He warmed at the notion of the word.

_Partner. _

He had always regarded Natasha more than a partner. He wanted them to be more than just partner, he wanted her to be his and he would gladly give himself to her.

_I love her. She's gonna kill me for having that feeling._

Clint realized that if Coulson not here soon, he'd probably take this secret to his grave. _Come on Coulson, be here already._ Clint blinked his tired eyes, his hands no longer on his chest trying to stop the bleeding. It fell to his side bloodied and heavy.

At a distance he heard Coulson calling his name. He opened his eyes expecting Coulson to be at his side. Then he realized that he still had his comm link.

_Here…_Clint closed his eyes.

_No…_

Coulson heart stopped beating for a moment.

Under the outcrop of rock, hidden from view by the heavy growth was Clint. He was on his side and bleeding. His bow case on his side unopened.

_Oh my God, what happened?_

'Scan for hostile, Agent Cross.' He barked the order to the pilot who also was too stunned to say anything else. The co-pilot was preparing for the extraction and took out an emergency kit from the compartment. The pilot radioed in for emergency medical team back in the helicarrier.

'Scanning complete, sir. No activities or heat signatures except for Agent Barton in the 300 meter radius. The area is secured.' Agent Cross supplied hastily.

'I need to go down there and checked him. Prepare the gear.' Coulson quickly got out from his suit.

'Gear is readied, Sir.' The co-pilot handed him the rope and opened the bay door.

Coulson repelled down and dislodged him from the rope. He quickly made his way to Clint.

'Clint. Can you open your eyes for me, please?' Coulson placed his finger to Clint's neck for pulse. He can see his chest moving, albeit slow and shallow.

'Clint. Hawkeye! Open your eyes.' He barked the order.

Clint's eyes fluttered open. His eyes are glassy and unfocused. He swallowed heavily.

'Coulson.' Clint's voice was coarse. 'Sniper, careful.' Clint warned Coulson while closing his eyes.

'No No No…keep your eyes open, Agent. The area is secured. We're taking you home now'. Coulson tapped Clint's cheek lightly and got his hand smeared with his blood.

_Clint's blood._

The co-pilot came down next to him and started to cut open his vest. Clint moaned slowly and shut his eyes. The entry wound was jagged and still bleeding. He sprayed a clotting gel onto the wound elicited a hoarse pain yell from Clint. His body jerked and Coulson had to place his hand on Clint's chest, the unwounded side. Then thick gauze was placed on it and secured.

The co-pilot, Agent James, looked to Coulson. 'We need to go now.' His eyes conveyed the urgency of the situation. He radioed his pilot to land at the clearing.

'No, we can't hoist him up, Cross. He is badly wounded. Whatever you do, you need to put the bird down. We need to evac now!". He seemed to listen in and nodded.

'Understood. We are coming out now.' James looked at Coulson. 'We need to move now, Sir. I'll carry him. We need to move fast. Cross detected hostile activity in the radar. Take his weapon and cover us.'

Coulson snatched Clint's bow and took his holster gun.

'Let's go.'

Agent James took hold of Clint's hand and hoisted him up fireman style. Clint yelled and Coulson stumbled for a second.

'Go now!', James pushed forward with Hawkeye on his shoulder. Coulson already saw Clint's blood dripping down James's shoulder. His eyes were shut tightly and his painful choked sobs were all the tell-tale signs that he was aware.

_Hang on, Clint_. He prayed that they managed to escape the hostile forces that were coming their way.

'Open the bay door, Cross! Hurry! No! Don't land the bird. Just hover over there. We'll manage!'

Coulson saw the jet hovering above the land about 4 feet up and the bay door was opening. He quickened his pace and scanned the surrounding. Few pot shots were already heard. They hit the soil and the rock by their side. Agent James ran the few paces ahead of him, holding on to Clint. Once he reached the bay door, he dumped Clint unceremoniously on the deck and climbed up. He reached for Coulson while shouting,

'I can see them now. Hurry, Sir! Take my hand'.

Coulson leaped the few steps to the bay door and grabbed James's hands. Few shots were thudding at the rear end of the jet near the door and the pilot was having a hard time in keeping it steady. Once James had a hold of Coulson's hands he yelled to the pilot to take them the hell away from the place.

Not a moment too soon, a jeep burst thru from the tree line. By that time, the jet had already travelled a safe distance and racing back home. Coulson and James were panting heavily on their back. The bay door closed and the ringing in their ears was still very loud. Agent Cross turned around and asked if everyone was okay. James gave him the finger and he chuckled. He radioed in ETA 30 minutes.

Coulson quickly got up and rushed to Clint.

'Clint!'. He pressed his fingers to his neck and sighed. Co-pilot James slowly got to his feet and swayed. Coulson snapped his head and looked at him only to realize that his leg was bleeding.

'Agent James! You've been shot. Sit down.' He ordered him to stay put.

'It's a flesh wound, sir. I'll be okay. How is he? Agent Barton?' James sat down next to Coulson.

'He's pulse is erratic and he's in shock. We need a shock blanket to cover him and to put in a line', Coulson grabbed the item and proceed to do the necessary.

'He's a tough agent, sir. Who doesn't know the amazing Hawkeye. He'll pull through.' James sighed tiredly and treated his own wound. 'Beside,' he added, 'I'm not going to answer to Agent Romanoff about this. No, sir, not me, sir.' He chuckled and limped towards his seat beside the pilot.

Coulson watched him limped and already prepared a statement in his report that, for their next assignment in the future, he would request these two as their pilot and co-pilot. He turned his attention to Clint and checked him over. Clint was pale and sweating and unconscious. The wound still bleeds but the clotting agent was doing its work. It had managed to staunch the flow. If Agent James didn't fling him on his shoulder during their escape run, the flow would have stopped.

Now all they have to do is to keep him stable until they reached the carrier.

And the Black Widow who, he was pretty sure, on the tarmac waiting for them.

_Oh hell._

_**Sorry another cliffie..can't help myself.. Luv ouls...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hi guys...We are coming to the end of the story. I know...it's a short one, but don't worry my muse has not yet abandon me. (knock on wood..) Some of you will realize that I have inserted 1 or 2 Jeremy's other character's name into my story. Just love the man...You guys saw Late Night with Jimmy Fallon? I saw a snippet of both of them playing the giant quarter. Jeremy nailed that one, right! I think Hawkeye's marksmanship has rubbed onto him (either that was a lucky shot or its a camera trick...but I'm incline to believe that hawkeye helped him..lol). Rambling..._

_Anyway my thank yous to all that fav and follow and to:-_

_**Bookdancer – Thank you and absolutely right on! The names are on top of my fav list at the moment.**_

_**Goatgod – God help Coulson when he met her...**_

_**Discordchick – Thank you. Glad you like it.**_

_Usual disclaimer of this and that and also that plus this and those. All mistakes are mine, but don't throw me off the building...unless Hawkeye is there with the grappling hook to catch me...(rambling..)_

_Thank you Marvel for sharing and Thank you to alls for sticking with me._

_Off we go...vavavoommmmm..._

**CHAPTER 5 - JUST FOR ME**

Once the quint jet had landed and the bay door opened, the paramedic's team rushed to it. Natasha remained standing rigidly and her face showed no emotion. She stood there like a statue but inside she was havoc. She still couldn't see Clint or Coulson. One of the paramedic, walked out with one of the pilot, limping. He looked up and acknowledged her. Worry and panic were etched on his face and he looked as if he wanted to say something to her. Natasha noted his name and glared at him. At last he just nodded to her and carefully limped away with the paramedic assisting him. Natasha dismissed him but took notice of the leg wound. She also noted that his jacket was covered with blood from the shoulder down to his front. She did not want to think whose blood that it belonged to.

Her eyes snapped and trained once again at the bay door of the quint jet where the medic team had disappear in and was busy attending to …someone. When the waiting had becoming unbearable, she moved forward to enter the jet and immediately collided with Coulson.

A _bloodied_ Coulson, whose hands and face were streaked with blood, but Natasha couldn't see any wound on him. Her expression wavered. Coulson didn't move from his place, obstructing her from a clearer view of whoever was in there getting all the attention from the medical team. Even though she knew what her heart had been telling her who that someone was.

'Where is he?' she asked while her eyes wildly trying to see past Coulson's shoulder.

'Sir, is it Clint?' The way she calmly phrase the question did not go unnoticed by Coulson.

He could see that, emotion aside, her stance was rigid and her eyes were bright. He could see a minute tremor the way her hands were at her side and her fists were clenching. She looked like a coiled spring in a box about to be released and sprung out with explosive energy. He looked at her eyes and took a deep breath before voicing out the answer.

'Yes'

That was all Coulson said.

Just one word and Natasha's world collapsed.

Her vision turned red, her hands started sweating and her heart hammering out of her chest.

'Out of my way, sir' Natasha pushed her way trying to get to her partner, best friend, her...

Her mind blanked out and her breath choked.

She couldn't see Coulson anymore. She didn't see her surrounding or hear the flurry of activities just beyond him. She could only see Clint when they were in Paris, Clint when they were having the dinner before he left for his mission. Clint when he's laughing, Clint smiling, Clint when he was practising in the range, Clint with his bow and arrow. She saw Clint everywhere and its choking her.

She raised her hand to physically pushed Coulson away.

Coulson saw all the emotion that played on her face. He grabbed Natasha's shoulder and forced her to look at him. Natasha eyes were wild and she tried to shake his hands loose. She was about to reach for her hidden knives when Coulson's sharp order snapped at her.

'Romanoff! Stop! Listen! Let the medical team attend to him. He _needs_ them.'

'Agent!' Coulson barked at her. Natasha stopped and looked at Coulson. She glared at him but stop struggling in his hold.

'I want you to listen to me. Look at me, Agent!' Coulson's voice held a commanding tone that he rarely used with any of his agents. He wanted Natasha to be alert and to pay attention to what he was about to say.

'Clint was shot on his chest near the shoulder. The _left _shoulder' Coulson quickly added when he felt Natasha renewed her struggle.

'It was a long range calibre. Clint suspected a sniper. He was shot while waiting for evac. He had chosen a secured area for extraction point, Natasha.'

Coulson waited for the information to register in Natasha clouded mind.

_Long range calibre._

_Secured extraction point._

_Shot. _

_Sniper._

Natasha caught those words and the knowing look on Coulson's worried face.

Her clouded mind cleared and Natasha was shocked. How a sniper would knew exactly where Clint location was. Clint's extraction point was always well secured.

_Sabotage!_

_Somebody had leaked the information. _

_That somebody is going to die!_

Natasha inhaled sharply and her eyes took a murderous look that even Coulson was surprised by it. The change was instantaneous. Natasha was gone and replaced by The Black Widow.

A very angry and deadly Black Widow.

_God help the poor soul who shot the Widow's mate. _

Coulson couldn't help thinking about it but he was also glad the The Widow was on their side. He would be sending another team to the area to look for clue where the sniper was when he took the shot. He would also instruct Intel to scan earlier satellite pictures of the area. Whoever did this had been planning to get Hawkeye alone for a solo mission. He needed to go through the recon mission intel that was given to Clint.

Their internal conflicts were interrupted when loud voices were heard from inside the quintjet.

'_Prep the surgery room now!'_

'_Blood pressure is dropping, he's crashing.' _

'_Get me the epinephrine.'_

The medical team pushed past them and rushed across the tarmac to the infirmary. Garbled medical jargon flitted thru to Natasha and Coulson. She turned to Coulson with pleading eyes.

'Coulson...' Natasha was at lost for words. Coulson released his hands.

'Go, but don't disturb them. If I hear a complaint from any of the medical staff, you are barred from his room. Do you understand?' Coulson stared at her commanding her attention. She just nodded and Coulson tilted his head towards the team that was on their way to save Clint. She turned and practically ran after the medic team.

_Hang on Clint. I'm coming._

_**Yeah I know...short one. Natasha was breathing down my neck when I wrote this one..so..there you go..**_


	6. Chapter 6

_**Hi guys, my apologies for the delay. This is the final chapter for JUST FOR ME. I was tinkering with it for few drafts. I have found James and Cross kinda stuck with me and so I thought, why not. Hope you guys don't mind.**_

_**Many many thanks to:-**_

_**MJ Lynn – Wow..thanks MJ. Clint is the focal point for her, just like her is to Clint. They are sure one complicated pair, don't you think so?**_

_**Goatgod – no worries..more to love for a whump! and hurt!Clint. **_

_**Discordchick – only Coulson has the power of divine to calm our superassasins. That's why I can't believe they kill him off in the movie. **_

_**Bookdancer – Thanks and Thanks**_

_**Sv4me – Glad you like it. I think it's appropriate, yeah?**_

_**Well...wait no more...hope you enjoy it. And don't miss out on the end note. Enjoy guys.**_

**CHAPTER 6 – Always be here**

Agent James was sitting in the treatment room of the SHIELD infirmary while one of the nurses was cleaning his leg. His thoughts were elsewhere and physically he was exhausted. He couldn't help to think about his last mission that almost caused him his life and few others. SHIELD pilots didn't always ended up smacked in the middle of the actions. They usually involved in the extraction of the field agents and other operatives. The last mission was supposed to be a normal uneventful duty.

'_Hey, James.' Cross called him from the hallway. He was walking towards the hangar to make some inspection to the jet. He turned and waved at him._

'_Hey. What's up?' James had been Cross partner for a year now and they've been good friends ever since._

_Cross caught up with him and slapped his shoulder. _

'_We have been called for a briefing. Let's go, partner' Cross smiled and tilt his head to the briefing room. James increased his pace to follow him and entered the room to meet with their Flight Chief._

_The Flight Chief handed them the mission envelop. He told them that Team 1 was supposed to go but they were called for an emergency mission and had left an hour ago. So James and Cross, Team 2, were to replace them. Clutching the briefing envelop, both of them walked to their jet to do the pre flight preliminary check._

_Once inside the jet, Cross sat in his pilot chair and tore the envelope out and whistled. James was checking the emergency supply and safety harness but look up to Cross questioning._

'_What? Don't tell me we are doing supply run...again.' He had enough of supply runs and thought that they will never get into the real actions. He dropped what he was doing and walked up to James scowling. Cross shoved the envelope to him, still smirking. James read the mission and found out that they were going to extract a field agent. What caught his attention was when he saw the agent's code name. He, too, whistled and sat at his chair glancing at Cross. _

'_Yup! That's what I thought so too.' Cross smirked at him and continued with his prem check. James was still smiling when his comm crackled. _

'_Team 2, respond' James looked at Cross and mouthed 'Maria Hill' and his furrowed his brow._

'_This is Team 2, report'_

'_Standby for Agent Coulson. He will be joining you in a couple of minutes. Verify, please' Maria's voice was monotone and composed._

'_Received and verified. Waiting for Agent Coulson'. Cross signalled James to prep the comm at the back and wait for Fury's second in command. When he opened the bay door, the said agent was already walking towards them. James nodded to acknowledge him, closed the bay door and thought to himself that maybe he will see some actions after all. _

_Coulson and Hawkeye. This could be it. _

_Little did he know that he got his wish alright._

James snorted at the memory and chuckled slowly. The nurse looked up before continued with his ministration.

'Okay. All patched up. You need to come back for dressing tomorrow and please take the medication from the counter. Don't put too much pressure on it for a couple of days'. He instructed James before helping him down from the table.

'Thanks. I'll see you tomorrow then.' James was about to cross the floor, when shouting from the other end of the corridor alerted him of an emergency coming in. He saw the paramedic team hurrying pushing a stretcher towards the OR room. He knew they were carrying Hawkeye but he also knew that he'd pulled through. He's Hawkeye, a legend to the rest of the SHILED's agents. He was about to take another step, when a black and red blur of an image passed him.

'Yup, Hawkeye will have to make it. The Widow will make sure of it.' He mumbled to himself and hobbled along the now quiet corridor.

HWHWHWHWHWWHHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW HWHWHWHWWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWH

He felt warm.

He felt like he was floating.

His senses were dull.

He felt sleepy, tired and exhausted.

He took a deep breath and promptly felt a stabbing pain on his chest.

_Shit! That hurts._

He swallowed.

'Clint.'

The soft voice sounded far, disembodied.

'Clint.'

There it was again. He scrunched his brow together. He felt a hand on his forehead slowly making its way to his hair, massaging his scalp.

_Hmmm..that's feels good, _he sighed and press deeper to the pillow.

Darkness pulled him and he followed.

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW

The next time he was aware he felt chilled.

The air was crisp. No wind but he heard or felt a humming.

It sounded far.

He sighed.

He felt a cool cloth on his cheek and forehead. The soothing feeling pulled him deeper in his slumber. Someone was humming a song. It sounded familiar. It sounded safe. He felt safe. He started drifted again.

The humming continued.

_What is that sound...It sounded familiar._

_It's a Russian song._ His tired mind telling him.

Clint remembered it. He heard it before.

Natasha used to hum it whenever they were cleaning their guns and knives and all sharp things that were hidden away everywhere in her suit and body. Sometime Clint was amazed at how and _where_ Natasha kept all of them hidden. He tried asking it one day and got only glared response from her and a raised eyebrow. He just chuckled at her and continued cleaning his weapons.

_Natasha_.

_Red curl...red lips...green eyes. _

Eyes that hide secrets and masked all emotions.

_Natasha._

_Shit...told her it was a simple recon mission._

_Double shit...I think I was shot._

Clint fought the haze that was enveloping him. The haze is too dark, too heavy to penetrate. He felt exhausted.

_Natasha is going to kill me...Shit! Shit! Shit!_

Clint heart's monitor spiked up. The sound was loud in the quiet room. Natasha stopped humming and looked at him. His eyes were still closed. His face was flushed. Fever was raging in him the last 24 hours. They managed to repair the damaged the high calibre bullet had done. The fever had caused some worries but the doctor had assured her that Agent Barton will recover. It was the way the body battled any infection, they said. She just pointedly glared at them until they retreated from his room.

'Clint?' She tentatively held his cheek. She can still felt the warmth but the fever had subsided in the middle of the night. His cheek felt cooler. Clint would be okay.

_He has to._

Natasha placed her hand on Clint's hand and gently stroked his muscular arms. She had to be careful to avoid all the wires and IV lines and what else that sprouted from his arms and chest. She sighed. She closed her eyes and dropped her head to her chest.

She had not left his bed since they brought him out from surgery. She only left to freshen up when Coulson came to order her to eat and shower. She came back with her hair still wet and a sandwich in her hands. It took her a full 7 minutes and Coulson just shaked his head and didn't utter a word. He informed her that they've prepared an intel about Hawkeye's mission. Natasha just nodded and return to her seat beside Clint's bed. Her sandwich laid forgotten in her hand. Coulson left the room and promptly instructed the nurse to inform him if they didn't see The Widow took something to eat during her stay with Hawkeye.

So, The Widow just sat beside the bed and held her partner's hand. Her eyes started to droop and but the grasp on her partner's hand maintained.

A sound jolted her awaked from her unplanned slumber and she felt disoriented until her hand reached Clint's and his presence alone could pacify her. She looked at him. The room was bathed only from the light outside the glass window. However, she could see the paleness of his skin.

_Still no change._

'Clint?' Natasha called out softly. She kissed his forehead and cheek. Hoping that he'll opened his eyes and smiled.

_Nope. _

_Still no change._

HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW HWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHWHW

'Clint'.

'Clint. I think it's about time you open your eyes. I need to see those grey blue eyes of yours.'

Someone was stroking his cheek. He sighed and press into the touch. He licked his dry lips.

'Clint. Here's some ice chips. Open your mouth.' Clint could felt the soothing of the cold ice fluid running down his chapped and dried lips. Few more and his parched throat objected to the intrusion of fluid. He coughed and agonizing pain burst in his chest. He moaned and pressed into the pillow.

'That's ok..shhh..shhh. That's ok. I got you. Just breathe, ok. I'm here'.

Clint fit stopped and he breathed deeply. The pain on his chest is still there but he pushed it aside.

'Clint?'

Clint tried to open his eyes. They felt like lead but he needed to see the person with that soothing voice. The light was dimmed so low and he appreciated the kindness the person had shown. His opened his eyes slowly and the shadow in front of him morphed into a familiar shape.

First thing he saw was red. Red curls. He closed his eyes and smiled.

'N'tasha?' He mumbled.

_Doesn't come out correct._ He tried again.

'Nat?' He whispered and a hand came to his cheek. Softly caressing his face.

'Clint. I'm glad you are awake.' Natasha smiled.

'You're here' He whispered. He still had his eyes closed.

'Where else am I gonna go, мой ястреб.' Natasha smiled and she held his hands. Clint grasped hers and smiled. Licking his lips and he opened his eyes.

He saw Natasha smiling at him.

'Wow. Should do more often, Nat' Clint's thumb stroked her fingers.

'Do what, Clint?' Natasha queried softly.

'Smile. You should smile often.' Clint looked at her and her heart warm over.

'It's not good for an assassin and spy to smile often.' She quipped.

'No. Not for others. Just for me, Nat. Just for me.' Clint's eyes started to close. He still held her hand

Natasha nodded slowly and smiled. 'Just for you, ястреб'

_Yes, just for me. _

Whispered The Hawk to The Spider_._

Fin...or is it?

_**Thank you for reading my story. The reviews I received were incredible, the number of favs and followed were awesome and you are all very kind. Amazing..wht can I say..Thank you. **_

_**So, if you were wondering about the ending of the story, actually I'm planning to continue with it. Few ideas were running around and I hope I would be able to write few chapters before I start to post them. Well, see you guys soon.**_

_**p/s – Have you guys saw H&G:WH? That was an amazing movie...awesome. Jeremy was so great and those few sweet moments, he was so incredible. I could be bias (love the man), but it's like Hawkeye plus Brandt with a dash of Jeremy in SNL all thrown in it. Amazing actor. And oh those 'leather'...wow! **_

_**Shila1378 **_


End file.
